


Into The New

by White_Day



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Day/pseuds/White_Day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very bad accident occurs and Professor Kadrella finds herself in another realm and unable to escape her fourteen year old body. Enrolled into Hogwarts, she is forced to go to it as someone she is not. Hormones, boys and angst don't go well together in Kiro's book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The New

**Prologue -** **A Very Bad Happening**  


As the wind whistled through the tiniest gaps in the glass panes, Professor Kiro Kadrella sat cradled in the comfort of her sweater. She just sat there and pondered on and on about where she had done wrong to deserve what she had received. Much later, a pest of a cat went along and gave Kadrella a long, jagged cut right across the side of her arm. A window broke and fragile test tubes crashed to the ground and before Kadrella could comprehend what had happened, the world had went blank.

~~~

The air was cold and frosty in the school library that evening. A warm fire danced on the wax inside the candle holder; bright, red hair blending in with the flames. Shadows had crept its way around the room, covering all but a small, bright candle.

Kiro Kadrella had returned from the girls' bathroom and had placed a tissue under the candle, hot, gooey wax dripping onto the paper. Her face - usually filled with happiness - had now held great unpleasantness, that evening. The project she was assigned to do had kept her wide awake in the library, while every other student was well asleep. As the hall monitor passed by the room, she had ducked down and pulled the candle under the table with her, covering the hot, dancing flames. Oh how she longed to yank on his beard, just so he could feel her pain.

The headmistress - Wendie Abraxos - had somehow pulled out yet another person out of thin air, politely declining Kadrella's constant requests. Just how do you find another willing person in a matter of two days? Surely that was impossible, right?

' _You know you have to do; are you ready?_ '

As if underestimating her, Abraxos' words repeated in the back of her head. Piercing yellow eyes examined her every movement. She had answered boldly, but precisely and unfalteringly; ' _Yes._ '

There was a long silence as Kadrella got back up onto her chair, staring at the candle's mesmerizing flames, pondering on and on about whether she'd answered too brashly. A bitter memory had crossed her mind at the pitiful thoughts. By now she had realised how easily she could have answered. Now Kadrella had to stay in the library.

She simply had no other job.

Looking away from the flames of the candle, she looked down at her sketch of a contraption. Kadrella just imagined the test tube bubbling with acid green liquid. The sound of the popping bubbles got stuck inside her head. It was the one noise that she actually enjoyed and the unpleasantness look she had plastered on her face was now gone.

Kadrella had gotten so engaged in the sounds that she had jumped when a book had fallen from a shelf. Craning her neck to the source, she had spot an old, dirty cat, skulking around onto the bookshelf. Glaring at the creature murderously, Kadrella let out a low growl. She swiftly went for her knife, wanting to use it against Pico.

Barely reaching the weapon, Pico had launched himself at it, snatching it away from Kadrella's hands.

'Easy now, boy,' 'Just back away and I'll make it easier for the both of us.  _Pico._ '

But just by the look on the murderous woman, Pico had made no plans of obeying. He made a high-pitched hissing sound and for a split second, he bolted right at her. With the knife still in his mouth, he had just missed and stabbed the side of Kadrella's arm. Before she could just know what had happened, Pico had launched himself at her face, scratching it like a couch.

All Kadrella had heard was a loud noise, like a window breaking. Before she could say anything, a liquid substance had made its way into her mouth and doused her in bright purple.


End file.
